Youth Of The Nation
by Burning Blue Steel
Summary: A songfic dealing with a shooting at Bra's high school and Vegeta's race to save his daughter. *One Shot*


A/N: This is a serious songfic. God bless the victims of these senseless tragedies as well as their friends and families.  
  
Song is 'Youth Of The Nation' by P.O.D.  
  
Bra happily jogged down the sidewalk towards Orange Star High school, actually excited to be going to school. In her first year of high school she had become very popular with the other students and with the faculty, becoming involved in many school programs and even the girls basketball team. Her dad did not really understand the concept of human school programs but let Bra go ahead with them anyway since she enjoyed them so much.  
  
Today, underneath her desired anticipation to go see her friends at school, Bra was deeply worried about one of them, even though she had just met him a few days ago.  
  
"I hope Johnny can get back to his normal self soon," she thought aloud.  
  
Bra's friend John had recently gone through a horrible breakup with his girlfriend and was beginning to change. Obviously, he was very distraught, but the difference in his personality actually kind of frightened Bra and she knew deep down that the breakup was just one of John's problems. Bra had heard of them from some of John's other friends. The sad part was that no one else seemed to realize that John was troubled.  
  
She shook off these thoughts as she entered the school, saying hi to some of her friends who usually hung out in the main hallway around the front entrance. As they made their way through the crowded hallway, Bra spotted John.  
  
**Last day of the rest of my life I wish I would've known Cause I didn't kiss my mama goodbye  
  
I didn't tell her that I loved her and how much I care Or thank my pops for all the talks And all the wisdom he shared**  
  
"Johnny, how are you?" asked Bra.  
  
He ignored her, walking by as if Bra and her group had never acknowledged him. Bra looked after him as he passed by, the blank expression on his face sending shivers down her spine.  
  
It was not until lunch hour that Bra could tell that something was not right. She searched the cafeteria for John but was unable to find him. Bra stood still for several seconds, overwhelmed by a feeling of dread induced by her Saiyan instincts. When she heard the first scream, her fears were confirmed.  
  
**Unaware, I just did what I always do Everyday, the same routine Before I skate off to school  
  
But who knew that this day wasn't like the rest Instead of taking a test I took two to the chest**  
  
Back at Capsule Corp., Vegeta, who was about to leave with Bulma to, reluctantly, go shopping at the local mall, suddenly sensed that something was terribly wrong. He had made a habit of keeping track of her ki level ever since she had been born as he had with Trunks, something he would never admit. Looking at the sky in the direction of the high school and clenching his fists, he gasped.  
  
"Vegeta, what is it!?" asked Bulma.  
  
"BRA!!!" he screamed, powering up and blasting away.  
  
**Call me blind, but I didn't see it coming Everybody was running But I couldn't hear nothing  
  
Except gun blasts, it happened so fast I don't really know this kid Even though I sit by him in class**  
  
Bra and two other students huddled in a corner of one of the hallways, cornered by one of the attackers. The brave young girl shielded the other two girls, one who tried desperately to shield the gunshot wound in her side. Bra grimaced through her tears, holding on to her wounded leg. Her tears were not so much from pain as they were from shock and disbelief.  
  
"WHY!!!??? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!!!!????  
  
John looked at her with the same blank expression as before. He was unaffected by her cries and even the gunshots and screams down the hallway coming from his accomplice and his victims. Thankfully, most everyone in the building had made it outside.  
  
Bra was wiping away her tears when John's accomplice joined him. Both were reloading their rifles.  
  
**Maybe this kid was reaching out for love Or maybe for a moment He forgot who he was Or maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged Whatever it was I know it's because  
  
We are, We are, the youth of the nation**  
  
Not wanting to see the guns or the blank faces of the shooters, Bra squeezed her eyes shut. Suddenly, she sensed something that gave her new hope. Before she could react, Vegeta crashed through the ceiling, landing between his daughter and the shooters.  
  
"DADDY!!!" cried Bra.  
  
Vegeta shielded his daughter and the other two students, suddenly realizing what was happening. Boiling with anger, Vegeta said nothing, grabbing both of the rifles and breaking them in half. Vegeta quickly looked behind himself to check on Bra. Seeing her wound, he lost control, blasting into SSJ. The force of the transformation sent to two speechless gunmen crashing into the lockers at the other end of the hall.  
  
**Little Suzy, she was only twelve She was given the world With every chance to excel  
  
Hang with the boys and hear the stories they tell She might act kind of proud But no respect for herself  
  
She finds love in all the wrong places The same situations Just different faces  
  
Changed up her pace since her daddy left her Too bad he never told her She deserved much better**  
  
At the Son household, Goku felt Vegeta's power go through the roof. He jumped up and placed two fingers on his forehead to teleport to where Vegeta was at.  
  
Vegeta stalked toward them, but hesitated as he saw another girl around Bra's age lying next to his feet. She was totally silent, not moving. Vegeta grimaced, picturing Bra like that. He screamed, turning SSJ2, his anger running amok. He once again began to stalk towards the two assassins.  
  
"YOU'LL NEVER HURT MY DAUGHTER OR ANYONE ELSE EVER AGAIN!!!"  
  
Bra realized what her father was about to do.  
  
"Daddy no!" she cried. "Don't kill them!"  
  
"FINAL!"  
  
"Please daddy!!!"  
  
"SHINE!"  
  
"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T KILL ANYMORE!!!"  
  
Vegeta hesitated for a moment at his daughter's words. Just then, Goku appeared right in front of him.  
  
"Vegeta please, the police are outside. Let them handle this."  
  
"STAND ASIDE KAKAROT BEFORE I VAPORIZE YOU ALONG WITH THEM!!!"  
  
Goku remained firm.  
  
"Vegeta, look at your daughter."  
  
Vegeta turned to Bra, who was gazing up at him with teary eyes.  
  
"Don't be like them, daddy," she sobbed.  
  
**Johnny boy always played the fool He broke all the rules So you would think he was cool  
  
He was never really one of the guys No matter how hard he tried Often thought of suicide  
  
It's kind of hard when you ain't got no friends He put his life to an end They might remember him then  
  
You cross the line and there's no turning back Told the world how he felt With the sound of a gat  
  
We are, We are, the youth of the nation.**  
  
The distraught Saiyan hesitated, the rage slowly fading from his aqua eyes. Vegeta then powered down, rushing over to his daughter and scooping her up in his arms while Goku began tending to the two girls who were with Bra and anyone nearby.  
  
"Thank you daddy," whispered Bra as Vegeta carried her out of the school.  
  
They were met by Bulma, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten outside, all of whom had rushed to the school as soon as they had heard about what had happened. Gohan charged into the school to do whatever he could to help just as the police were storming inside. They soon discovered the two unconscious gunmen and their victims.  
  
"Oh Dende, Vegeta!" shrieked Bulma. "Is she alright!?"  
  
She took Bra from Vegeta's arms and clutched her tightly. Trunks ran his hand through his sister's hair.  
  
"It's OK know Bra," he whispered. "We're all here."  
  
Bra turned to see Goten and managed to smile, taking his hand.  
  
"I'm here too, Bra," said Goten. "I won't leave you."  
  
**Who's to blame for the lives that tragedies claim No matter what you say It don't take away the pain  
  
That I feel inside, I'm tired of all the lies Don't nobody know why It's the blind leading the blind  
  
I guess that's the way the story goes Will it ever make sense Somebody's got to know  
  
There's got to be more to life than this There's got to be more to everything I thought exists  
  
We are, We are, the youth of the nation**  
  
Later that night, Vegeta and Bra were sitting on the couch in the living room at Capsule Corp. Bulma had gone to bed early from the shock of what had happened earlier that day and Trunks had gone back to his dorm along with Goten, whom it had taken hours to convince that Bra would be alright. Goku and Gohan had also gone home, both simply happy they could help with the injured students.  
  
Bra clutched her father tightly, still sobbing from what had happened.  
  
"Thank you so much daddy," whispered Bra. "You saved me and you kept you promise."  
  
Vegeta smiled and stroked her long aqua hair.  
  
"Go to sleep princess."  
  
"Why did this have to happen daddy?"  
  
Vegeta grunted and stared out the window.  
  
"I don't know princess," said Vegeta. "I don't know."  
  
A/N: I pray to God that tragedies such as Columbine and other such incidents never happen to anyone ever again. 


End file.
